puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
In this season, Arrcus and Tasha return, as well as their new crew. (don't change my new episodes, please!!) Episodes #The Golden Bone/Mall Puppies - Bob’s Favorite Museam Statue, The Golden Bone is stolen by Arrcus and Tasha, So Bingo, Rolly, and Keia try to go after them./Chloe really wants That Big Unicorn Plushie at the Mall, so the Pups get it for her since her mom won’t. #A Perfect Date\A Very Pawfect Christmas -Go see the page for the plot.\When Keia and Lady are worried of not having presents for Bingo and Rolly, Bingo and Rolly tell them they only need their love. #New Years Eve/Scaredy Dog - When Bob gets sad of not having plans for New Year's Eve, Bingo and Rolly go on a mission to help him./When Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, Keia, Cupcake, and Rufus get coupons for a Dog Biscuit Truck, they go a long walk to the place, but Arrcus is right behind them. #Ballet Lessons/Super Sisters - When Keia wants Bingo, Rolly, and Lady to learn ballet, she takes them to a group of ballerinas./When Keia and Lady create a superhero group, the citizens liked their work which makes them a little selfish. #Cupcake's Surprise\Learn How To Ice Skate - When Cupcake and Rufus had the idea to surprise Bingo, Keia, Lady, and Rolly, they throw a thank you party.\When The Winx Club come to town, they decide to go ice skating but Rolly, Lady, Keia and The Winx Club don't know how to ice skate which leads to Bingo needing to teach them. #Goodbye Jackie/Bingo's Depression - When Jackie finds a owner, she has to move from the city and Rolly must learn handling saying goodbye to a friend./When Bingo almost hurts Keia, he starts thinking that he is a monster. #The Gigantic Freeze/The Hard to Please Visitor - #Pups VS. Their Ripoffs/London Dog - #Ninja Pups/A Lullaby for The Scrappy Strays - #A Big Mystery\Soccer Puppies - Lady's favorite Picture with Rolly gets stolen, Bingo and Keia help them solve the mystery of the Stolen Picture.\A pup named Grass calls the pups to a soccer game versus Jackie's Team and Bingo gets too competitive. (Teams: Jackie's Team is Jackie, Strider, Daisy and Bulworth and Bingo's Team is Bingo, Rolly, Cupcake and Rufus, while Keia and Lady are watching). #Hissy's New Friends\Rolly's Food Dilemma - When Hissy finds a group of seven cats, she decides to trade her brothers by her new friends.\When the vets force Rolly to have a diet, Rolly goes wild and runs out of home but Bingo, Keia and Lady rescue him. #The Pirate Puppies\Fairy Fantasies - When Arrcus and Tasha steal other pirates' treasures, the pups become pirates to defeat Arrcus.\When Rolly starts believing fairies are real, Bingo starts teasing him. #Chloe's Problem\A Very Sweet Surprise - When Chloe needs to study more, Keia and Lady help her study but they make things worse.\Bingo surprises Keia with a portal to a land where unicorns exist, but they get stuck in that world. #The Talent Show\Rolly Meets A Lion - When a Talent Show comes to town, everyone has a talento except Rolly.\When Rolly makes a new lion friend, he tries to tell Bingo but Bingo doesn't believe him. #Bingo's Romantic Dinner\Nightmares! - When Bingo has a romantic dinner with Keia, Jackie and Dallie try to prepare him but it goes very wrong.\When Bingo has 10 nightmares in the same nights, he tries to avoid sleeping. #Magic Show\Lady And Rolly Get Catched - When Keia tries to go to a magic show, the magician puts Keia in another world and Bingo, Rolly and Lady try to get her back.\When Rolly and Lady take their collars off for a day, they get catched by the Pound Man. #Camping Trip\Reporter Puppies - In a camping trip, Rolly and Lady have fun while Bingo and Keia make love.\When Bingo, Rolly, Keia and Lady become reporters, they keep repeating the same news. #Lady's Shopping Afternoon\Hissy's New Bed - When Lady needs more things, Rolly and her go on a shopping afternoon.\When Hissy gets a new bed, Bingo and Rolly ruin it and try to fix it before she comes back. #Pool Party\Bingo The Scientist - When Jackie organizes a pool party, they try to get Hissy into the water.\When Hissy needs a scientist, Bingo helps her but the science thing get into his head. #Counting Hissys\Wishes Come True - When Kanika the inventor creates a clone machine, she accdentally multplies Hissy.\When Bingo and Rolly find a wishing well, they don't too serious with their wishes and the world turns upside down. #The Theater Play\Fish And Puppies - When Keia has the idea of having a play, they got nobody to be the dragon. (Keia is the princess, Rolly is the king, Lady is the queen and Bingo is the prince).\When Bingo gets turned into a fish, Keia needs to kiss him to bring him back to normal. #The Cheerleading Squad\Keia VS. Tasha - When Lady and Keia compete for the cheerleading squad, they get too exited.\When Arrcus makes a challenge to see who's the best girl, Keia and Tasha have a battle. #The Monster Neckless\Lady's Thanksgiving - When Rolly finds a neckless, he gives it to Bingo but Bingo becomes a monster.\When Lady has to solve some problems, she fears she is going to miss the Thanksgiving party. #The Crimes\The Queen's Helpers - When crimes keep happening at the same night, the pups become police pups to stop it.\When Keia, Lady, and Hissy meet a queen, they start working for her it goes terribly wrong. #Bingo's Idol\The Winx Club's Music Videos - When Bingo meets his idol, he becomes very crazy about his idol.\When The Winx Club need music videos, Bingo, Rolly, Keia and Lady help them with creating a epic music vídeo. #Lady’s Lunch/Farm Party! - Arrcus and Tasha steal Lady’s Lunch.\When the Bingo and Keia need to take care of the farm, they don't work to well. #Pups in a Computer/Not a Paw Patrol Ripoff - #Family Neckless\Bingo Vs. Rolly - When Shadow and Clover have a talk with Bingo, They give The Darkness Family Neckless to him.\Bingo and Rolly have a discussion, they have a competition with diffrent challenges while Lady and Keia are trying to make their friendship come back to life. #Brothers Are Always The Same\My Own Kingdom - When Keia and Lady say that Bingo and Rolly are the same, Rolly says that's impossible and Bingo shows him is not.\When Bingo turns the house his own kingdom, he makes very strict rules. #Dragon's Flame\A Sexy Dance - When Bingo, Rolly, Lady and Keia go on a mission that envolves dragon flame, they call Bloom from Winx Club.\When Keia learns a sexy dance, Bingo gets a little too exited. #Hissy Goes To Mars\Bingo The Hunter - When Hissy meets a crew of alien cats, she gets taken to mars./When Bingo learns how to hunt, he doesn't want to stop. #Us Females Can Do Anything!\Rolly Gets Lost - When HIssy, Lady and Keia create a protest about females, it gets out of control.\When Rolly and Lady are in the maze, Rolly gets lost. #Alone In This World\I Hate Turkeys - When Bingo gets transported into a world where he is the only one, he tries to go back home.\When Bob and Chloe bring turkeys home, Rolly, Lady and Keia try to get Bingo to like turkeys but it doesn't work. #Chloe's Video Game\Helping Group - When Chloe's favorite video game is broken, Keia and Lady try to find it.\When Hissy, Keia and Lady create a helping group, they get on a big discussion. #A Prickly Situation/Cracking the Code #Arrcus and The Putrid Pirates/No More Mr. Mean Guy #Space Turkeys in Space/The Jazzy Jaguar and The Scatty Pups #So Hungry, I Can Eat a Planet/Skateboard Stealer #Meet The Kids! (Special long episode) - we get to meet the kids and is also the last episode.